


Однострочники 18.3 Сэм отрастил крылья. Второе исполнение

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Сэм отрастил крылья. Какие они, нравится ли ему летать и что с ними придётся сделать - на ваш вкус, автор.





	Однострочники 18.3 Сэм отрастил крылья. Второе исполнение

"Инвалид", - повисло между ними непроизнесённое. В первый, жуткий миг, когда Сэм перестал корчиться от боли, руки, изломанные и жутко вытянутые, стали обрастать перьями. А следующие два дня Сэм даже сидеть не мог, пластом лежал от слабости. Истощённый до синевы. Дин нагуглил по чахлому мобилнету, как варить бульон, и применил охотничьи навыки против безвинных, зато толстожопых и медлительных птиц. Гуглиться и опознаваться пернатые твари не хотели совершенно. Шкуру вместе с пухом оказалось проще содрать, но бульон Сэмми получил.

"Убогий", - читалось в тоскливом взгляде. Безрукий и абсолютно беспомощный. Ни отлить, ни подтереться теперь сам не мог. Короткие когти на сгибе крыла могли вырвать глаз, если Сэм забывался и тянулся потереть лицо, но совершенно не помогали расстегнуть ширинку. Когда Дин нашёл старую трубочку для коктейлей, бог знает кем забытую в развалюшке, где им пришлось остановиться, Сэм почувствовал себя супер самостоятельным. Взять губами, ткнуться в кружку и напиться без посторонней помощи. Бесценно.

"Калека", - хрустнуло и рассыпалось в тот момент, когда Дин заставил его обуться и выйти на улицу. Верх он не одевал, грудь и плечи грели как печка, наросшие на груди и спине мышцы горели огнём. Сэм не представлял, что бы он делал без охотничьих талантов Дина - столько мяса он не ел отродясь. И всё шло впрок.

"Инвалид?" - подумал Сэм, и, разбежавшись в три прыжка, взмахнул крыльями. Дин что-то орал на земле, то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения, а Сэм загребал воздух огромными крыльями и летел. Финты, пируэты и сальто крутил, словно летать умел от рождения. На глазах у Дина спикировал к реке, пижонски чиркнул ботинком по водной глади.

"Крылья круты", - решил Сэм, пока они целовались. Можно целиком обхватить Дина. А то, что в комнате не осталось ничего целого вокруг кровати - мелочи. С этим можно жить.


End file.
